


Vampire Empire

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [12]
Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Thor fosse un cacciatore di vampiri e Loki la sua preda? Se Tony fosse un uomo dei giorni nostri catapultato a Latveria? In un posto dimenticato dal tempo, un po' troppo vicino ai carpazi succedono strane cose.





	1. Chapter 1

Vampire Empire

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Thor, Loki  
Prompt: "-Sei sicuro?  
-Sì  
-Persuaso?  
-Non lo so  
-Non sai se sei persuaso?  
\- Non so cosa vuol dire persuaso  
\- Vuol dire sicuro  
\- Allora sono persuaso  
(cit- Django Unchained, sì, mi piace il film)  
  
  
  
Capodanno di tenebra  
  
Thor si legò i capelli, le iridi azzurre erano liquide. Il petto si alzava e abbassava irregolare, si leccò le labbra sentendole screpolate. Si udivano i botti dei fuochi d'artificio provenire dal paese. I botti rischiarava il cielo scuro sopra di lui, rischiarando anche l'altra figura nell'oscurità.  
Uno rossastro si riflesse nel crocifisso che Thor indossava e la pelle candida del vampiro fu illuminata da un altro giallo. Gli occhi verdi  di quest'ultimo brillarono di riflessi azzurri e i suoi capelli neri gocciolanti di sangue gli aderivano alle stoffa scura che gli coprivano le spalle. Thor strinse il paletto sporco di sangue e guardò le forme del corpo del vampiro che si vedevano attraverso la tunica che indossava. Loki guardò la lama lunga tre dita che stringeva, la girò osservandone una scia cremisi colare lungo il bordo e arricciò il labbro aggrottando le sopracciglia; la scia sparì in un brillio verde.  
"Si prospetta un nuovo anno di guerre e intrighi, cacciatore" disse, con tono duro.  
"Ne ero sicuro, Signore dei vampiri e re della magia" ribatté Thor.  
Si avvicinò a Loki, gli appoggiò la punta del paletto sulla guancia e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Loki sogghignò piegando il capo di lato, alcune ciocche gli sferzarono la guancia pallida e lui strofinò la guancia opposta contro il paletto, sentendo il legno sfregare contro la pelle.  
"Tu uccidi vampiri, ma non mi sfioreresti".  
Allungò un braccio tendendo la mano dalle dita sottili verso i cadaveri.  
"O devo pensare sia un caso che le tue vittime siano mie nemiche?".  
Thor strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e voltò il capo.  
"Tu resti mio fratello, anche se hai mutato natura" ringhiò.  
Abbassò l'arma ed espirò.  
"E lo so per certo".  
Aggiunse. Loki fece tre passi avanti, compì una mezza giravolta e il mantello verde frusciò alle sue spalle sfiorando terra. Fece due passi verso destra, alzò il capo piegando all'indietro il capo e sogghignò socchiudendo le iridi smeraldo.  
"Sei sicuro?".  
Thor allungò la mano, gliela mise sulla spalla trattenendolo e strinse.  
"Sì" ribatté secco.  
Loki piegò il gomito, allungò la mano poggiando le proprie dita su quelle di Thor e portò una gamba in avanti sporgendosi con la schiena fino a far essere tra i loro petti un dito di distanza. Alzò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi avvicinandogli le labbra all'orecchio.  
"Persuaso?" domandò con tono suadente.  
Thor lo spinse allontanandolo e incassò il capo tra le spalle, coprendo il collo. Le luci si spensero e sul crocefisso dorato che teneva sul collo si rifletté la luce della luna.  
"N ... non ... lo ... lo so" balbettò.  
Loki ridacchiò, girò su se stesso facendo tre passi di lato e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla; fece leva ruotando fino ad arrivare dietro Thor e sporse il capo poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.  
"Non sai se sei persuaso?" chiese, con tono divertito.  
Thor strofinò il pollice contro il legno di frassino, socchiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte abbronzata.  
"Non so cosa vuol dire persuaso" ribatté.  
Loki allungò la mano, gli passò l'unghia appuntita nera contro la guancia sfiorando l'accenno di barba bionda e aderì con il proprio petto alla schiena di Thor.  
"Vuol dire sicuro" rispose.  
Gli premette l'unghia sulla guancia, la ritirò e fece tre passi indietro lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. Thor si voltò e piegò il capo in avanti, la pelle del mento gli strofinò contro il colletto bianco della camicia. Il petto muscoloso premeva contro il gilé nero senza maniche che indossava e le braccia nerborute erano lasciate scoperte dalle maniche della camicia ripiegate su loro stesse.  
"Allora sono persuaso. Tu resti mio fratello!" tuonò avanzando.  
Loki espirò aria dal naso, scosse il capo addolcendo lo sguardo e allungò le braccia allacciandole al collo di Thor. Sporse il collo, strofinò il petto contro la croce che ondeggiava sul petto dell'altro e sorrise scoprendo i denti appuntiti.  
"Per quest'ultima notte ti lascerò credere nella tua bugia" mormorò seducente.  
  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Tony, Loki  
Prompt: Molte sono le cose che si getterebbero via se non fosse per il timore che qualcun altro le possa raccogliere.

Cap.2 Il ciondolo della madre di Tony  
  
Tony si sfiorò il colletto bianco rigido della camicia, fece una smorfia arricciando il naso e sbuffò.  
< Cosa mi ha convinto a venire qui? > pensò.  
Slacciò i bottoni della giacchetta rossa, se la sfilò facendo passare le braccia attraverso le spalline dalle maniche a sbuffo rigide. Mosse le braccia in tondo, si morse il labbro sedendosi sul letto.  
  
_Osservò la lettera, la strofinò tra_ pollice e indice.  
"Pergamena. Siamo seri? Pergamena?" borbottò.  
"Dovresti sentirti felice che non scrivono ancora in tavolette d'argilla" rispose Rhodey.  
Tony roteò gli occhi castano scuro, guardò la lettera e strinse le labbra.  
"A quanto pare il fantomatico cugin-dittatore mi vuole a casa sua. Secondo te come si rifiuta l'invito di un Hitler antico?" chiese.  
Rhodey scrollò le spalle, si sedette e sospirò.  
"Non lo so, ma io accetterei. Latveria è pericolosa" rispose.  
Tony strinse le labbra, aprì il cassetto e osservò il ciondolo rotondo con all'interno un triangolo, brillava di lieve luce azzurro-biancastra. Lo afferrò, se lo mise al collo e lo nascose sotto la maglia.  
"Allora ci vediamo tra qualche giorno, se non mi mummificano".  
  
Si lasciò cadere sul letto di schiena, estrasse da sotto la camicia il proprio ciondolo e lo osservò.  
"Perché porto questo sottospecie di manufatto ovunque?" si chiese.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, lo infilò di nuovo sotto la camicia nascondendo la catenina sotto il colletto rigido.  
< Nemmeno m'importasse dell'unico ricordo di mia madre > pensò.  
Raggiunse le coperte, si mise sotto di esse e sbadigliò chiudendo gli occhi. La finestra si aprì e le tende bianco sporco sbatterono contro i vetri ricoperti di polvere, le ragnatele all'interno della stanza tremarono.   
Loki sorrise mellifluo e le iridi verde smeraldo brillarono, in esse si rifletteva la luce della luna. Volò all'interno della stanza e levitò fino al soffitto. Le lunghe unghie nere coronavano le dita nivee. Si abbassò e passò le dita gelide sul collo abbronzato dello Stark.   
La luce azzurra del medaglione lo investì strappandogli un gemito, la mano pallida e liscia sfrigolò. Indietreggiò, le sue gambe divennero di fumo nero e soffiò, mostrando i lunghi canini lattei.   
Tony scattò seduto, portò i piedi nudi sul letto e indietreggiò fino ad aderire con le spalle all'ampio schienale del letto. Si portò una mano alla camicia coprendo con il palmo la luce del ciondolo, lo strinse da sopra la stoffa e socchiuse gli occhi. Sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e distese le gambe.  
"Oh, fantastico! Mancava giusto Dracula!".  
Le gambe di Loki tornarono solide e il vampiro atterrò. Si avvolse nel mantello e indietreggiò. Tornò a sorridere piegando le labbra vermiglie e le iridi brillarono di riflessi giallastri.  
"Midgardiano, hai decisamente letto troppa letteratura. Il signore della Transilvania venerava milord Laufey" sussurrò gentilmente.  
Tony si sedette, poggiò le punte dei piedi sul pavimento e sogghignò.  
"Oh, chiedo scusa onnipotente signore degli stalker" disse, con tono ironico.  
Accennò un inchino piegando il busto in avanti, lo rizzò mostrando le sopracciglia inarcate e le iridi castano scuro brillanti di riflessi caffè.  
"Scusa, temo che dovrai mangiare qualcun altro milord, a quanto pare sei allergico alle cose con meno di mille anni".  
Il vampiro mise un piede avanti, girò lateralmente e mise una mano sul letto. Si sedette sulle gambe avvolte dalla coperta di Tony e piegò il capo, i lunghi capelli neri gli accarezzarono il volto affilato.  
"Mi interessi umano" soffiò.   
Accavallò le gambe e fissò il ciondolo.  
"Come ne sei venuto in possesso? Pensavo fosse finito perduto o gettato via" bisbigliò e i canini gli si allungarono, del sangue scese dalle sue gengive e le sentì pulsare.  
Tony guardò una goccia di sangue colare dal canino di Loki, scivolare fino al labbro e sfiorargli la gengiva gonfia. Deglutì, si leccò le labbra, socchiuse gli occhi inarcando le sopracciglia con un sorriso beffardo.  
"Molte sono le cose che si getterebbero via, se non fosse per il timore che qualcun altro le possa raccogliere" disse.  
Allargò le braccia, le poggiò dietro di sé.  
"E a me non piace si prendano le mie cose".  
Loki si sollevò a due mani dal letto, allargò le braccia e il mantello gli ondeggiò dietro le spalle. Mise una mano sulle labbra e schioccò un bacio, soffiò.  
"E' il primo giorno di un nuovo anno e di una nuova vita per te mortale, ci rincontreremo presto. Sempre che la tua miserabile esistenza non giunga al termine per disgrazia" sibilò.   
Si voltò e volò fuori dalla finestra, la sua ombra si stagliò in controluce sulla luna pallida. Tony socchiuse un occhio sgranando l'altro, si passò la mano sulla faccia; la allungò scompigliandosi i capelli e si alzò.  
< O mio cugino mi spiega tutto entro un'ora, o giuro che renderò questo regno un posto fantasma > pensò.  
Sfregò i denti tra loro, prese una scarpa infilandosela.  
"E non nel senso che ci metterò dei fantasmi" borbottò.

  
  


Cap.3 Tony cerca suo cugino

Tony poggiò una mano alla parete socchiudendo gli occhi, deglutì avanzando; il suono dei suoi passi riecheggiava rimbombando nei corridoi.

< Forse non è stata la mia idea più geniale > pensò.

Continuò a camminare, intravedeva i contorni di quadri appesi sulle pareti del corridoio.

< Avrei dovuto vedere più telefilm in stile Buffy o Acchiappafantasmi, mi sarebbero tornati utili > si disse.

Sogghignò, socchiuse maggiormente gli occhi avanzando senza staccare la mano, il chiarore rossastro delle candele rifletteva la sua ombra allungata illuminando i bordi dei quadri. Tony continuò a camminare, li osservò vedendo una serie di volti coperti dalle maschere di ferro e inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Immagino non avessero la chirurgia plastica > pensò.

Percepì il sibilo del vento, avanzò fino ad una finestra chiusa; dalle imposte filtrava l'aria che faceva ondeggiare le fiammelle delle candele ai lati. Tony sbuffò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e strinse il ciondolo azzurrino.

_ Tony tirò la mano della madre, allungò l'altra stretta attorno al ciondolo e sporse le labbra. _

_ "Cos'è?" chiese. _

_ La donna dilatò gli occhi, si chinò prendendo in braccio il bambino e lo poggiò sulle proprie gambe. _

_ "Pensavo fosse rimasto..." sussurrò. _

_ Scosse il capo, carezzò i capelli di Tony e sorrise. Prese il ciondolo, glielo mise attorno al collo e vide l'oggetto brillare d'azzurro. Si morse il labbro, gli baciò la fronte. _

_ "Ti proteggerà. Forse perfino da te stesso" mormorò. _

Tony grugnì scuotendo il capo, infilò il ciondolo sotto la camicia e guardò avanti.

"Devo trovare mio cugino" sussurrò tra sé.

Superò una serie di porte chiuse semi-illuminate dalle candele, intravide una rientranza e aggrottò le sopracciglia accelerando l'andatura fino ad affacciarsi. Vide il retro di una sedia posta davanti a degli schermi sottili la metà di un dito, entrò osservandone uno che inquadrava la sua casa di Malibù e si avvicinò fino a oltrepassare la sedia.

< Quindi il vampiro non è l'unico stalker di Latveria > pensò.

Allungò la mano, sfiorò lo schermo sentendolo caldo. Ritirò la mano, sbuffò e si guardò intorno osservando altri schermi, uno inquadrava il Colosseo, un secondo la Torre Eifel, un terzo il deserto e un quarto del ghiaccio. Indietreggiò, scosse il capo strofinando il fianco contro il bracciolo della sedia e si voltò; sul muro stava appeso uno stendardo con una rosa rossa, alcuni punti erano umidi e avvicinandosi sentì l'odore di muffa. Toccò lo stelo, passò le dita sui petali rossi scuro e si morse il labbro. Uscì dalla stanza, guardò a destra e sinistra; riprese a camminare seguendo la scia di candele.

"Ancora benvenuto nella nazione della forza e dell'integrità".

Sentì una voce maschile alle sue spalle. Tony sobbalzò, si voltò incassando il capo tra le spalle, allargò le gambe guardando a destra e sinistra.

"E degli stalker. Non dimentichiamo gli stalker".

"In realtà della prosperità, della bellezza, della gioia" rispose il maggiordomo.

Teneva un tovagliolo sulla spalla, le luci rossastre illuminavano la sua giacca. Indicò una bandiera verde con una croce nera con i bordi e il centro rossi.

"Una nazione unita" sussurrò.

Tony lo guardò, mugugnò spostando il peso da un piede all'altro e passò le mani sulla giacca tirata facendo ondeggiare le maniche a sbuffo della camicia bianca.

"So che sono qualcosa come le tre di notte, ma non è che anche mio cugino per caso soffre d'insonnia come i suoi servitori e sudditi di passaggio?".

"Il nostro benevole leader, vostro cugino il Doctor Doom, rimane desto solo nelle ore notturne. Il suo riposo giornaliero lo rende più umano agli occhi del popolo" rispose il maggiordomo.

I capelli neri gli ricadevano sul viso abbronzato. Tony sospirò, si passò la mano sul volto sospirando e scosse la testa.

"Quel che vi pare. Devo decisamente parlargli".

Socchiuse gli occhi, sentiva il medaglione oscillare sotto la camicia e si morse il labbro.

< Se agli abitanti sembra normale un riposo giornaliero, non mi sorprenderei se questo posto confinasse con la Transilvania > si disse.

"In questa terra di pace e ordine, dove accettiamo persino i Rom, lei può avere tutto ciò che vuole. Cosa desidera?" domandò il maggiordomo.

Alzò il braccio e gl'indicò una porta dorata alla fine del corridoio, dove era rappresentata un'aquila arancione con una corona cornuta, una d nello stendardo a scudo che gli faceva da corpo e dell'alloro sulla parte finale a v. Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia corrucciando la fronte, aprì e chiuse le mani facendo tre passi di lato.

< E accettano anche i vampiri? > si chiese.

Si mosse a destra, a sinistra, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro e si leccò le labbra. Osservò il braccio del maggiordomo, annuì.

"Grazie Mummia" disse.

Si voltò, percorse il corridoio a passo svelto fino alla porta.

< O ero cieco, o questo castello ha qualcosa che non va > pensò.

Si sporse oltre la porta guardando la sala con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Re delle mummie, sono Tutankhamon!" sentì gridare alle sue spalle.

Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, sospirò e scosse il capo.

< Peggio di così, potrei solo incontrare un esercito di zombie affamati > pensò.

Entrò nella stanza guardando a destra e sinistra, teneva le labbra assottigliate e sentiva il ciondolo caldo contro la pelle sotto la camicia. Due colonne larghe quattro volte Tony tenevano sollevato il tetto, la sala era illuminata da dei globi di luce sostenuti da delle statue piegate. Tony avanzò lungo le piastrelle arancioni ricoperte di petali di fiori rossi e gialli. Poggiò una mano sullo schienale della sedia, osservò la lunga tavola apparecchiata guardando al centro del tavolo una fontana da cui scendeva del vino rosso in dei bicchieri, la tavola era contornata di candele. Alzò il capo osservando dei tendoni coprire la sedia all'altro capo del tavolo, aggrottò le sopracciglia intravedendo un'ombra dietro di esse e si sedette.

"Questo è lo spuntino di mezzanotte?".

Dalle tende uscì una giovane donna dalla pelle nera, indossava un top tigrato e una gonna, il collo era stretto da dei cerchi d'ottone. Raggiunse Tony, unì le mani e piegò il capo.

"Il signore cena sempre alle nove, ma stavolta ha atteso che lei riposasse dopo il viaggio" spiegò.

Tony guardò la serva, accennò un sorriso piegando il capo.

"Molto gentile" rispose.

Guardò la tavola, si leccò le labbra.

" _Ma_ la visita di un vampiro mi ha chiuso lo stomaco, e vorrei sapere se è normale che dei succhiasangue facciano visita agli ospiti reali, da queste parti".

"In questa terra sono normali ceppi europei misti, Rom, tedeschi, ungheresi, latveriani di nascita, rumeni, albanesi e esperanti. Non mi risultano  _succhiasangue_. E suo desiderio che io ponga la domanda al signore o preferisce sedersi?" domandò la serva.

Tony sogghignò, allargò le gambe scivolando verso il basso sul sedile e piegò il capo a destra e sinistra.

"Non fa niente. Potresti cortesemente procurarmi un doppio cheesburger? Oh, e dire a Tutankamon lì fuori se mi fa il piacere di disfare la valigia, che temo di aver lasciato in aeroporto?".

La serva piegò la schiena in avanti, i lunghi lobi neri delle orecchie le oscillarono ai lati del capo allungato.

"Come desidera, gradito ospite del nostro re" disse.

Si rizzò e si allontanò, raggiungendo la porta. Tony si voltò guardandola uscire, sogghignò e le iridi castano scuro gli brillarono. Si alzò, camminò in avanti superando il tavolo, si abbassò entrando nel tendone silenziosamente e del pelo gli pizzicò il naso. Tossì chiudendo gli occhi, ne socchiuse uno alzando il capo.

  
  
  
Cap. 4 Il segreto di Von Doom  
  
Tony alzò il capo osservando delle unghie grosse quanto la sua mano ricoperte di peluria giallastra. Batté le palpebre, si rizzò in piedi sotto il velo osservando la peluria farsi più fitta man mano che si rizzava. Fece un passo indietro alzando la testa, spalancò la bocca.  
“Wow” sussurrò. Sogghignò, inarcò un sopracciglio incrociando le braccia.  
< Questo sì che è interessante > pensò. Il padrone di casa si alzò di scatto dalla sedia facendola cadere a terra. Un mantello verde oscillò dietro il suo corpo peloso. Tony ondeggiò le braccia, indietreggiò e alzò maggiormente il capo.  
“Ehi, piano. Sei pieno di peli, ma ciò non ti fa avere la stazza di un gatto” si lamentò. Victor dimenò una coda da gatto, agitando la punta pelosa.  
“Non sono un gatto” ringhiò. Tony tirò indietro il capo, l'aria sollevata dal movimento della coda gli scompigliò i capelli scuri. Roteò gli occhi, grugnì.  
“Se lo dici con una coda da felino attaccata alle fine delle spalle, sarai molto convincente”. Victor si ticchettò con le unghie sulla guancia metallica della maschera che indossava. “Pensavo che la sua reazione sarebbe stata... diversa” sussurrò. Tony si guardò intorno, salì sul tavolo e si sporse osservando la zampa di Victor vicino alla maschera.  
“Uh. Sì, forse. Beh, a mia discolpa, quando mi ha aggredito un vampiro per poco non gli offrivo degli sneack“. La bestia si voltò, aprì il separè di stoffa e ne uscì.  
“Farò aumentare la sorveglianza”. Tony camminò sul tavolo velocemente, passando tra le vivande.  
“Non sapevo di essere in prigione!” esclamò. Saltò giù davanti alle gambe di Victor, strinse i pugni indurendo lo sguardo.  
“E non ho intenzione di essere trattato come un prigioniero” ringhiò. Victor deglutì a vuoto e negò con il capo.  
“Le guardie sono per proteggerla dal vampiro” mormorò. Tony incrociò le braccia.  
“E per impedirmi di vedere il padrone di casa che mi ha invitato a venire in fretta e furia nemmeno ne dipendesse la salvezza del pianeta” ribattè.  
Von Doom dimenò più velocemente la coda.  
“Non volevo turbarmi con il mio aspetto cugino, ma desideravo conoscerti” rispose con tono affabile. Tony indicò con il mento la coda.  
“Guarda che quella significa che sei nervoso. Ergo stai mentendo. Ergo dimmi la verità, prima che io debba di nuovo scalare il tavolino ed attaccarmi alle tue spalle”. Victor si tolse la maschera, abbassando le orecchie pelose e la strinse al petto.  
“Non sto mentendo, è solo che volevo conoscerti da tanto e, come sempre quando si attende qualcosa, mette ansia quando la si sta vivendo” spiegò. Si leccò i canini aguzzi che uscivano dalle sue labbra. S'inginocchiò davanti a lui, gli prese la mano e ne baciò il dorso dalla pelle scura.  
“Ed inoltre temo per la vostra incolumità, ve lo giuro”. Aggiunse. I baffi sul muso di Victor fremettero.  
“Non volete che aumenti la sorveglianza, allora?” domandò Von Doom. Tony continuò a fissarlo negli occhi, scosse lentamente il capo.  
“Dipende. Se la aumenti, posso continuare a restare impalato come uno stupido davanti ai tuoi occhi?”. Victor sorrise e si sporse in avanti.  
“Puoi fare ogni cosa che desideri nel mio regno a prescindere”.

  
  
  
  
Cap.5 La sete del vampiro  
  
  
Thor strinse il manico del coltello, con la lama affilò la parte finale del paletto, rendendolo appuntito e aguzzo.  
Una pila di paletti di frassino era disposta sul tavolo davanti a lui ed era illuminata dalla luce delle lampade ad olio. Un acre odore di petrolio si diffondeva nella stanza, punzecchiando le narici del cacciatore.  
Thor socchiuse gli occhi, udendo la finestra sbattere e si voltò di scatto. Afferrò il crocefisso al proprio collo e lo sollevò, udì altri fruscii e si girò, guardandosi intorno.  
"Chi è là?" chiese con voce tonante.  
Loki avanzò con passo felpato.   
“Ho trovato una preda” annunciò. Poggiò il mento sulla spalla di Thor, annusò e lo leccò.   
“Ha un odore migliore del tuo” provocò. Si scostò saltando all'indietro. Thor gli mostrò il paletto e corrugò la fronte.  
"Non dovresti venire a palazzo. Lo sai che devo proteggerlo" ringhiò.  
Loki si strusciò la pianta del piede sulla coscia piegando lentamente il ginocchio, sorrise.   
“Il sovrano ha invitato qualcuno: un ragazzo. Ha l'odore più buono che io abbia mai sentito”.  
Thor indicò l'acquasantiera con il paletto e le sue iridi brillarono.  
"Il mio compito è proteggere proprio lui. Non obbligarmi a combatterti, fratello" ruggì. Loki rise, roteò attorno a Thor e scosse il capo.   
“Sono entrato nelle sue stanze e l'ho annusato. Quasi morso, ma aveva un ciondolo, magico”.   
Thor lasciò cadere il paletto sul tavolo, prese un ciocco di legno con entrambe le mani e cercò di colpire Loki al viso.  
"E' follia mettersi contro il sovrano!" gli sbraitò contro. Loki spostò il volto di lato, tirò uno spintone alle spalle di Thor e roteò le iridi verdi sfumate di rosso.   
“Oh, lo ha affidato al suo peggior guardiano, non ci tiene molto, non credi?”. Thor lo raggiunse con un colpo al capo e il bastone si spezzò in mille pezzi.  
"Io sono il migliore!" ululò. Loki si passò le mani tra i capelli e sospirò.  
"Chiunque avrebbe potuto aggredirlo. E' indifeso, e non sa nulla di quello che nascondiamo". Thor indietreggiò, ansimando, con il viso arrossato.  
"Nulla?" chiese con voce tremante. Loki sospirò, si sedette scuotendo la testa.   
“Né di se stesso, né di questo luogo. Pensavo di sì, visto quanto era... autoritario, ma nulla. Non sa cosa rappresenta...". Thor lasciò cadere quello che rimaneva del bastone, che finì a terra con un tonfo. Si passò la mano nella barba incolta e strinse le labbra.  
"Potrebbe significare la nostra fine... quella dell'intera Latveria" mormorò roco. Loki sospirò, si sedette accanto a lui e gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla.   
"Dovremo affrontarla, immagino".   
  


  
  
  
  
Cap.6 La maledizione  
_  
  
_

_Le cicatrici vanno in profondità, ma non riescono a trovarlo._  
_Una fiamma così brillante che fa sembrare la luce del giorno oscurità._  
  


  
  
Victor Von Doom osservò il cugino guardargli la coda. Chinò il capo abbassando le orecchie, i suoi baffi tremavano.  
"Avete desiderato che spostassi i miei alloggi nella stanza accanto. Non comprendo cosa abbiate contro l'ala ovest" sussurrò.  
Si sporse in avanti e Tony lo guardò negli occhi, facendolo deglutire.  
"Vi sentite più al sicuro qui?" domandò.  
Tony gli passò le mani tra i peli del viso, sorrise annuendo.  
“Non sono adatto al ruolo di Belle“ disse.  
Gli grattò sotto il mento, ridacchiò sporgendosi sulle punte.  
“E poi dovremo conoscerci meglio, no?”.  
Il felino chiuse gli occhi, sporse il capo ed iniziò a fare le fusa. Rialzò il capo e gorgogliò di piacere. Le sue iridi color notte divennero liquide e le pupille gli si dilatarono.  
Chiuse gli occhi, tirò indietro la testa e si passò le zampe sul capo.  
"Perdonate il mio comportamento e...".  
Il suo naso schiacciato fremette.  
"Non mi è noto chi sia codesta Belle" ammise.  
Tony saltellò sulle punte dei piedi sporgendosi, gli strinse un ciuffo di peli e lo tirò verso il basso, aderendo ai peli morbidi.  
“La Bella e la Bestia? Il più grande classico francese dopo Lady Oscar?” chiese.  
Strofinò il capo contro di lui, mugugnò.  
“Quindi... esattamente com'è che sei ricoperto di morbidi peli?”  
Victor dimenò la coda e si voltò verso la finestra, vedendo ondeggiare una serie di collane d'aglio.  
"Fu un patto e una maledizione" spiegò. Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il pendaglio circolare al collo di Tony. Sfiorò la superficie di vetro con le unghie aguzze della zampa, illuminandola d'azzurro.  
"Tua madre era la sorella di mio padre, strega potente. Tuo padre s'innamorò di lei, quando venne qui. Però gli abitanti di Latveria sono maledetti, chi è nato qui è immortale, ma non può lasciare le terre dei vampiri" spiegò.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e chinò il capo.  
"Tuo padre immolò uno suo amico, obbligandolo a rimanere qui, ma in cambio si portò la principessa di questi luoghi. La maledizione, allora, decise di esigere un prezzo. Il primogenito del principe sarebbe nato leone e sarebbe potuto tornare umano solo sposando il figlio dell'unione proibita tra il mortale e la principessa di questi luoghi" spiegò.

Ieri era il compleanno di RDJ, facciamo in ritardo gli auguri a Tony Stark!  
  
  
  
Cap.7 Le redini del mio cuore  
  


"Tuo padre immolò uno suo amico, obbligandolo a rimanere qui, ma in cambio si portò la principessa di questi luoghi. La maledizione, allora, decise di esigere un prezzo. Il primogenito del principe sarebbe nato leone e sarebbe potuto tornare umano solo sposando il figlio dell'unione proibita tra il mortale e la principessa di questi luoghi" spiegò Victor.

Tony si gettò sul letto di peso, sprofondò nel materasso e dimenò mani e piedi mugolando lamentele soffuse; si mise a gattoni e si sporse.

"Wow. Carino. Preferisco la versione Disney con il vero amore, ma anche questa non è male".

Victor si passò una zampa nella lunga criniera e gli sorrise, attorcigliando la coda intorno alla gamba.

"Il popolo avrebbe preferito io fossi nato di sesso femminile, per permettere degli eredi" rispose.

Tony sporse le mani verso di lui, dimenò le braccia ondeggiando sul bordo del letto e sorrise.

"Perché non io? Una bella ragazza è sicuramente più sexy di una leonessa. Le leonesse sono pure frigide, se i documentari non mentono!".

Victor si passò indice e medio sui baffi, facendoli fremere e guardò la luce del pendaglio azzurro dell'altro giovane illuminare la stanza da letto.

"È risaputo che gli Stark abbiano solo eredi di sesso maschile". Arrossí e volse lo sguardo alla parete.

"Mi riempie di gioia il vostro accettarmi in codesto modo, senza provar timore".

Tony gonfiò le guance, si sporse maggiormente, lo spinse leggermente e continuò a porgergli le mani agitandole in aria.

"Sei tu ad aver paura! Avanti, non mi verrà qualche strana malattia contagiosa se mi tocchi!".

Victor allungò una zampa e gli sfiorò una ciocca di capelli, gli sorrise mostrandogli la chiostra di denti.

Tony sorrise ampiamente, gli afferrò il dito e fece forza stringendolo con entrambe le mani, alzò il capo con gli occhi che brillavano.

"Proprio quello che volevo!".

I peli della coda di Victor si ispessirono, gonfiandogliela.

"Non vi ho invitato per obbligarvi a delle nozze, ma solo perché il mio popolo desiderava che almeno voi sapeste la verità". La sua voce era calda e le sue guance ancor più imporporate.

Tony accentuò la presa avvinghiandosi al suo braccio, sporse il capo e sorrise ampiamente facendo l'occhiolino.

"Non mi stai obbligando. Sembra divertente".

Victor calò pesantemente le palpebre un paio di volte, le iridi dei suoi occhi brillarono di riflessi blu cobalto.

"Acconsentireste alle nozze?".

Tony si bloccò, lo guardò negli occhi, arrossì abbassando lo sguardo e annuì lentamente.

"Non che fare la regina sia il mio sogno, ma...".

Victor gli prese la mano nella zampa.

"Avete ancora un mese per decidere. Al momento urge di più tutelarvi rispetto ai vampiri".

Tony gli poggiò il capo sulla mano, chiuse gli occhi e scrollò le spalle.

"Fare la regina di qualcuno non mi piacerà mai, sono abituato ad avere le redini" ammise.

Mugugnò, sorrise.

" _Ma_  insomma, credo di poterci convivere".

Victor scese dal letto e gli s'inginocchiò ai piedi.

"Avrete le redini del cuore di questo sovrano".

  
  
Cap.8 La gelosia del cacciatore  
  


"Io, come signore dei vampiri e re della magia comprendo come le azioni di quell'umano siano intrise di follia" si lamentò Loki.

Si passò le mani sulla tunica, strofinando con le unghie nere la stoffa. Il lungo mantello alle sue spalle ondeggiava.

"Avevi giurato di non essere più mio fratello, ma avevo ragione ad essere p... p-persuaso che lo fossi rimasto. Ti preoccupi addirittura per quell'umano" ribatté Thor. Con il coltellino fece la punta al paletto di frassino che teneva in mano.

Loki camminò in tondo incrociando tra loro le gambe ad ogni passo, scosse il capo passandosi le mani tra i capelli neri lisci.

"Non solo mi respinge, ma desidera convogliare a nozze con il mostruoso sovrano del luogo. Non posso tollerare vi sia qualcuno più folle di me" sancì.

Thor sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte.

"Da quando lo hai incontrato, hai perso molta della tua grazia immortale" borbottò.

Loki gli comparve alle spalle, strofinò il naso contro il collo dell'altro e socchiude le iridi verdi con un sogghigno che evidenziò i canini allungati.

"Forse incontrarlo a tua volta ti farebbe perdere molta della tua baldanza mortale" sibilò.

Thor osservò il viso affilato del moro e corrugò la fronte, inumidendosi le labbra con la lingua.

"Volete che io conosca uno straniero privo di ogni timore, che proviene da un mondo così diverso dal nostro da non sapere nemmeno come ci si veste? Qualcuno che venne convinto di trovare un sadico dittatore e decise, invece, di rimanere quando vide che si trattava di un mostro incantato dal cuore tenero?" domandò.

Loki ridacchiò, gli sfiorò il mento con l'unghia aguzza e si scostò girando attorno all'altro con passo silenzioso.

"Oh, no. Voglio che tu conosca lo stolto che vaga per Latveria da solo, indossando un ciondolo che vale più di tutto il nostro paese, e deride demoni e mostri come fosse al sicuro".

Thor gli sfiorò la mano con la propria, rabbrividendo.

"Così sciocco da vedere nel sovrano altro rispetto a quello che scorgono tutti come io faccio con te?" domandò con voce tremante.

Loki si lasciò sfiorare le dita, scivolò via con una piroetta e piegò indietro il capo socchiudendo le iridi verdi.

"Forse perfino più folle ancora" sussurrò.

Thor espirò rumorosamente e appoggiò il paletto sul tavolo, accanto a una pila di altri paletti aguzzi. Avanzò di un paio di passi, facendo scattare i muscoli del corpo nerboruto. La luce tremolante delle lampade ad olio si riverberava sul suo viso.

"Questa preda ha forse fatto breccia nei tuoi interesse più profondi, fratello mio?" domandò con voce cupa.

Strinse un pugno fino a sbiancare le nocche.

"Proprio lui che rischia la nostra fine con la sua ignoranza". Aggiunse a voce bassa.

Loki ridacchiò, socchiuse le iridi verdi che brillarono intensamente, gli si avvicinò con ampie falcate e allungò le braccia sottili avvolgendole al collo del cacciatore.

"Temi forse di vederti privare il posto di preda più prelibata, Thor?".

Thor raggiunse l'appendiabiti e afferrò un mantello.

"Il mio compito è proteggerlo. Conoscendolo potrò rimanere al suo fianco e compiere meglio il mio dovere". Si voltò e indicò Loki con l'indice.

"Tu non impedirai queste fortunate nozze. E' per la nostra salvezza e ricorda... sfidare il re è follia anche per te, sua signoria dei vampiri" lo ammonì.

Loki si leccò le labbra rosee, si sfiorò il fianco con le dita e sorrise sottile.

"Una follia che bramo di compiere".

  
  
Cap.9 Thor e Tony  
  


Thor bussò un paio di volte alla porta. Gonfiò il petto e alzò il mento, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

Sentì degli starnuti provenire dall'interno e inarcò un sopracciglio.

< E' giorno, dovrei trovarlo qui e non con sua maestà > pensò.

"Posso entrare?!" tuonò.

Socchiuse la porta e si trovò davanti un muro di ginestre e rose. Sgranò gli occhi spalancando la bocca.

Tony alzò il capo, starnutì di nuovo e si strofinò il braccio sul volto arrossato.

"Ehilà. Ti consiglio di restare dove ti trovi, non sono certo non mordano".

Thor si grattò un sopracciglio.

"Il nostro signore ha esagerato con gli omaggi floreali" sussurrò. Petali di rosa ricoprivano il pavimento e del polline punse le narici del cacciatore.

Strinse un pugno e lo appoggiò contro il petto.

"Certo, il tempo stringe e presto la maledizione ci reciderà come il giardiniere ha spezzato la vita di questi fiori".

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, si sedette sul letto sprofondando leggermente e roteò gli occhi.

"Sono quasi certo che morirò prima io per allergia" borbottò.

Si passò le dita sul ciondolo al petto, sollevò lo sguardo.

"Comunque. Tony Stark, futura regina a quanto dice la mia agenda. Tu?".

"Thor, cacciatore di vampiri, qui per proteggerla" disse Thor. Si premette il braccio contro il petto e fece un inchino.

"Lieto di servirla e qui per qualsiasi cosa mi richieda" spiegò.

< Sperando non sia il tipo di persona che mio fratello crede che sia, o sarebbe capace di chiedermi dell'ex amico di suo padre > pensò, rabbrividendo.

"Lei con le sue nozze salverà un popolo". Aggiunse.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi, stese le gambe e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa facendo scorrere lo sguardo sui fiori nella stanza.

"E manderò in rovina il fioraio, se sua altezza leonina ha intenzione di continuare con i regali anche post-nozze" ironizzò.

Si mise seduto a gambe incrociate, poggiò le braccia sulle ginocchia e arricciò le labbra.

"Mi chiedo se la fuga che è avvenuta sia successa perché la donzella era allergica ai fiori".

Thor chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

"La donzella ha preferito l'amore all'immortalità. E ha acuito le maledizioni di questa terra" spiegò. Abbassò il capo facendo ondeggiare il proprio codino dorato.

"Però per noi è solo storia, non ho conoscenza diretta di codeste persone".

Tony allargò le braccia sgranando gli occhi, arricciò il labbro e scosse il capo.

"Cioè, nessuno sa com'è andata davvero?".

Fece oscillare il ciondolo al collo, lo ticchettò ripetutamente.

"Ok che tra poco sarò regina e passerò il tempo a farmi viziare da quel cucciolo troppo cresciuto, ma era simpatico sapere perché".

Thor avvampò e chinò il capo. Scostò una rosa, le sue dita tozze sfiorarono una spina. Raggiunse una sedia e vi si accomodò.

"E' una conoscenza che appartiene a coloro che conobbero la casata reale" rispose secco.

Tony mugugnò, scrollò le spalle e si alzò in piedi.

"Ok. Quindi il cucciolo lo sa?".

Thor espirò e appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia.

"Non era ancora nato, come voi. Se a tutti questi fiori aggiungessi quelli d'aglio, i vampiri si terrebbero a distanza da codesta vostra stanza" spiegò.

Tony scosse la mano in aria, avanzò verso la porta calpestando i petali con il naso arricciato.

"I vampiri non sono un problema, il medaglione magico gli impedisce di mordermi. Ok, forse non gli impedisce di farmi le avance, ma di quelle non si muore".

Poggiò la mano sulla porta, aggrottò la fronte e si voltò.

"Se il Re non lo sa, chi potrebbe saperlo?"

Thor si grattò il palmo della mano, passando le dita tra la leggera peluria bionda.

"Anche l'immortalità può avere termine se si incontra una tragica morte violenta e ciò accadde al sovrano precedente" spiegò.

Tony roteò gli occhi, si poggiò di schiena all'uscio.

"Interessante. Ripeto, chi sa perché ho un ciondolo scaccia vampiri, devo sposare un leone e cos'è accaduto la generazione precedente?".

Thor congiunse le mani e le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi color cobalto.

"Ogni vostro desiderio è un ordine, perciò risponderò al vostro quesito.

Ne è a conoscenza colui che rimase qui come sacrificio" rispose con voce roca.

Tony lo guardò, inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia corrucciando la fronte.

"Che trovo...?".

Thor incrociò le braccia al petto e si sporse verso di lui.

"Al palazzo volante" rispose con tono serio.

  
★Fandom: Marvel Crossover.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 536.  
★ Prompt: NEON 01.  
  


Cap.10 Il prigioniero nel palazzo volante

Tony si arrampicava dietro Thor lungo la scala di corda che ondeggiava sopra il burrone, il vento gli sferzava il viso insieme ai capelli scompigliati, il medaglione che aveva nascosto sotto la camicia brillava. Le sue dita erano intirizzite, il suo corpo rabbrividiva per il freddo e le labbra gli erano diventate bluastre, accelerò l’andatura sentendo le gambe dolergli.

“Dopo tutto quel polline un po’ d’aria fresca andava anche bene, ma non credete che così sia un po’ troppo?!” gridò.

“Questa è l’unica via. Desiderate tornare indietro mia futura regina?!” tuonò Thor con voce accurata.

“Sai, inizio a credere che tu non sia molto convinto di farmi conoscere la vera storia” disse Tony.

Thor sospirò e accelerò l’andatura.

“Attento a non farvi rapire dai vampiri. Potreste cadere in qualche loro trappola” disse.

Stark guardò la voragine.

“Al momento mi preoccupa ‘cadere’ e basta” sussurrò. 

Thor raggiunse un’immensa porta di legno, la abbatté con una testata e balzò all’interno, Stark seguì il cacciatore di vampiri. Percorsero il corridoio buio, la porta si richiuse alle loro spalle con un tonfo.

“Non vedo molta differenza tra i castelli in aria e quelli piantati per terra” disse Tony, mentre il riverbero della sua voce risuonava tutt’intorno.

“Quella che voi ‘stranieri’ chiamate tecnologia è molto più marcata in questi luoghi. Essa pervade i ‘palazzi volanti’” rispose Thor. Scesero una serie di scalinate fino a delle segrete, raggiunsero una cella, chiusa da delle pesanti sbarre, il cui interno era illuminato da una luce al neon.

Il bagliore vermiglio della luminaria era diventato così spento da sembrare bianco e riportava la scritta: “ _Good vibes only_ ”.

Tony ghignò.

< ‘Solo buone vibrazioni’ > lesse mentalmente.

“Ammetto che scritte del genere sono abituato a trovarle in ben altri luoghi” sussurrò, leggendola.

“Concordo. È inappropriato per un luogo di prigionia e dolore” disse Thor. La sua voce rimbalzò sulle pareti di pietra umida.

“… Luoghi di perdizione e piacere. La tua voce e il tuo modo di fare mi sono noti”. S’intromise una massiccia voce maschile, con un tono nobiliare. Una figura umana si fece avanti, emergendo dalle tenebre, mettendosi sotto la luce del neon.

“Sa troppo da film se dico che: ‘sono venuto per delle risposte’? Anche se, in caso ci siano delle belle ninfe con cui avere un po’ di perdizione, sarei disponibile anche a quello prima. Sapete, presto dovrò sposarmi e diventare regina, non volendo tradire il mio ‘leone _cuccioloso_ ’, non sarebbe male divertirsi ora” disse Stark.

“Oh, purtroppo anche io non conosco i piaceri della carne. Quella scritta è qui anche per ricordarmi questo” disse il prigioniero. 

Thor corrugò la fronte.

“State parlando delle case di piacere, vero?” borbottò.

“Tuo cugino è destinato, tra tutti gli animali, a essere un leone temo anche a causa mia. Le maledizioni sanno avere un senso dell’umorismo crudele. Mi presento, io sono Lionel Luthor. L’uomo che tuo padre ha sacrificato per se stesso e per il suo amore” rispose l’uomo. Aveva dei capelli lunghi aggrovigliati e il viso emaciato, ma il portamento era nobiliare. Adagiò un libro accanto al letto su cui era accomodato, gli occhi cerchiati da profonde occhiaie. La luce del neon faceva risaltare la copertina sbiadita del tomo e il titolo: “Storia medievale”.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zxd-N0bKrVI. Song: Sick of it.

Cap.11 Sick

Il bagliore della luminaria era di un rosso che tendeva al bianco e riportava la scritta: “Good vibes only”.

Illuminava in parte la cella.

Tony fece scorrere lo sguardo sull'uomo, si allontanò di qualche passo e sogghignò.

"E come ti ha convinto, ah? Perché dubito tu sia un volontario".

Thor cercò di leggere il titolo del libro dell'uomo.

< Le loro domande sono così pressanti che m'ignorano > rifletté.

"Oh, l'amore malato per tuo padre mi aveva travolto. Non c'era cosa che non avrei fatto per lui. In fondo la mia maledizione è eterna. Si spezzeranno quelle di tutte quando sposerai tuo cugino, meno che la mia.

La storia insegna che tutti i nobili vogliono un erede, ma soltanto qualcuno che possa portare lustro.

L'unico modo per liberarmi è che tu dia un'erede a tuo cugino, ma se sei simile a tuo padre non ti vedo propenso a diventare un involucro che sforna figli.

Ed è la colpa della principessa che ha richiamato i vampiri in queste terre" spiegò Lionel.

__

_ Lionel si slacciò i bottoni delle maniche della camicia e posò un libro sullo scaffale, aveva la copertina decorata da lettere d'oro. _

_ "Quando ti ho detto di scoprire nuovi territori da offrirmi in compravendita, non intendevo nuove conquiste femminili" disse. _

_ In sottofondo risuonava la cavalcata delle Valchirie. _

_ Lionel si affacciò dal soppalcò, guardando Howard sotto di lui. _

_ Lionel si slacciò i bottoni delle maniche della camicia e posò un libro sullo scaffale, aveva la copertina decorata da lettere d'oro. _

_ "Quando ti ho detto di scoprire nuovi territori da offrirmi in compravendita, non intendevo nuove conquiste femminili" disse. _

_ In sottofondo risuonava la cavalcata delle Valchirie. _

_ Lionel si affacciò dal soppalcò, guardando Howard sotto di lui. _

_ Howard sogghignò, alzando una mano e agitandola per salutarlo. Si voltò, poggiandosi ad un tavolinetto con la schiena. _

_ "Quando hai una chance, perché lasciare perdere?" chiese. _

_ Arricciò le labbra facendo tremare i baffetti. _

_ "Non dirmi che sei già stanco di questo panorama!". _

_ Lionel si leccò le labbra e scese le scale, intravide le gambe di Howard e ghignò. _

_ "Il problema è che quel panorama tu adesso vuoi offrirlo a un'altra" disse. Lo raggiunse con passo cadenzato, avvertendo un calore al bassoventre. _

_ Appoggiò le mani sul tavolo, sul ripiano di legno e curvò la schiena, il pantalone gli aderiva stretto all'inguine. _

_ Howard gli si strinse contro, si sporse verso di lui e soffiò, facendo ondeggiare i vaporosi capelli di Lionel. _

_ "Oh, se sei 'malato' per questo, posso darti un po' della medicina proprio su questo tavolo". _

_ "Sì, sono decisamente malato" rispose Luthor. _

Thor digrignò i denti.

"Abbiamo perso tutti così tanti per la felicità di una coppia sola" sibilò.

< Io ero pronto a rinunciare all'amore che provo per Loki > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

Tony si portò una mano al petto, sopra la maglia, coprendo con il palmo il medaglione scintillante.

"Sai cosa mi hai appena ricordato? Che siamo una famiglia di geni manipolatori" disse.

Sogghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi castani.

"Il leoncino mi piace, e sinceramente lo terrei volentieri morbido e caldo, ma non sono fatto per avere figli, quindi direi che spezzerò la maledizione come fa uno Stark: inventando qualcosa di migliore del proprio padre".

Lionel fece una risata roca.

"Uh. Sai, lui sperava di avere un figlio che potesse definire 'la sua più grande invenzione'. Vedremo se andrà così" disse.

Thor posò una mano sulla spalla di Tony.

"Salverai anche i vampiri?" chiese.

Tony guardò verso Thor, gli fece l'occhiolino e gli diede una pacca sul braccio muscolo.

"E le fate dei boschi, se dovessero essercene. D'altronde, chi meglio di me può far di più di me stesso?".


	2. Cap.12 Il Regno Mistico del Male Celeste

Cap.12 Il Regno Mistico del Male Celeste

Dagli alambicchi sugli alti scaffali di legno impolverati si alzava del fumo, che copriva in parte il vetro e il contenuto verde smeraldo.

Pulsantiere erano un po' ovunque, in ottone e rame.

Leve di legno sagomato si alzavano da strani box di metallo, il pavimento era ricoperto di viti e chiodi.

Una sedia di legno massello era appoggiata davanti a una pesante scrivania ricoperte di documenti e fogli sparsi.

Accanto a una parete ricoperta di ingranaggi stava Thor, intento a controllare suo fratello seduto in una gabbia arrugginita.

"Ancora mi sorprende la celerità con cui sei riuscito ad avere la meglio su di lui.

Se non sapessi che è impossibile, e che è stata sicuramente la sorte, direi che è venuto di sua volontà..." borbottò il cacciatore - contadino.

Tony si sistemò gli occhialoni da saldatore mentre camminava davanti alle leve.

"Secondo me io e il mio ciondolo gli piacciamo e vuole assaggiarmi".

Tirò una leva facendo alzare uno sbuffo di fumo, raggiunse una sedia e si accomodò, prese in mano il medaglione azzurro.

"E a proposito, penso che con il medaglione troverò un'alternativa al finale da favola Disney".

Thor lo guardò con aria incuriosita.

"Sembrate sicuro nella vostra via" sussurrò.

"Secondo me è sempre più un ottimo aperitivo" disse Loki con sguardo avido.

Odori pungenti si mescolavano nello stanzone.

Thor lo osservò muoversi avanti e indietro per la stanza, leggendo e consultando, finendo e ricominciando una ventina di libri.

< Vedere la sua energia è una gioia per gli occhi.

Mi ricorda una cosa che ho dimenticato, nella tristezza di queste terre maledette: sono ancora vivo > pensò.

Tony sbuffò, scompigliandosi i capelli arruffati.

"Tutto quanto deriva da una maledizione demoniaca, un patto che i sovrani fecero per potenziarsi. Se ricacciamo indietro il demone, tutte le maledizioni spariranno" spiegò.

"Ricacciamo?" chiese Thor, con aria sorpresa.

< Un demone? Non conoscevo storie così antiche da narrare l'origine stessa della dinastia dei nostri sovrani. Ha scoperto così a fondo in così poco tempo? Ho di fronte un prodigio! > pensò, impallidendo.

Tony posò un libro, si sedette e prese a giocherellare con il ciondolo.

"Se vuoi faccio da solo, ma siete tutti comunque invitati".

"Ed io cosa ci guadagnerei?" domandò Loki.

Tony si alzò, raggiunse la gabbia e sorrise.

"Torneresti umano, per cominciare. E poi potrei prestarti il mio magico ciondolo".

< Ha forse trovato il modo per sconfiggere anche la maledizione?

Che il vampirismo sia stato destato dal medesimo peccato che portò i sovrani a essere signori e prigionieri a un tempo di questa terra? > s'interrogò Thor.

"Per far questo vuoi aprire gli abissi degl'inferi?" domandò con voce tremante.

Tony si voltò, afferrò una tazza di caffè e lo ingurgitò.

"No, voglio andare a Disneyland. Certo che apro gli inferi, come ci rimetto dentro il demone sennò?".

"Andiamo fratello. O vuoi dirmi che per me non lo faresti?" chiese Loki con voce tra il conciliante e il trillante.

Thor strinse gli occhi e respirò pesantemente.

"Salvare te e questa terra insieme? Affronterò la morte se necessario" tuonò.

Tony sogghignò e sollevò il bicchiere di caffè.

"Io preferisco restare vivo, quindi mi fa piacere se vieni anche tu, Conan".

"Un po' di aiuto da un 'vero' cacciatore come me è quello che ti serve.

Magari dopo, in caso di vittoria, puoi offrirmi un altro tipo di drink" propose Loki, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Tony ridacchiò, posò il bicchiere e aprì la gabbia in cui era Loki.

"Se vinciamo, avrai il tuo drink" promise.

 


	3. Cap.13 Red night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt; col prompt: -Thorki, vampire!au

Cap.13 Red night

 

Conglomerati di energia rossa apparivano sulle pareti di pietra scura della stanza, illuminando di vermiglio l’ambiente, dando vita a lunghe ombre deformate di un intenso color rubino.

L’unica fonte di luce, nelle pause di tempo tra un’apparizione e l’altra degli ammassi di energia, erano gli occhi color sangue del vampiro.

Thor era sdraiato ignudo sul letto, adagiato su un fianco. Il suo corpo abbronzato e muscoloso risultava esangue alle sinistre luci che si susseguivano, le ombre del baldacchino si allungavano sul suo fisico massiccio. I lunghi capelli biondi gli ricadevano davanti al viso, affondato nel cuscino.

Loki si sedette sul bordo del letto e gli accarezzò le spalle massicce.

“Questa probabilmente sarà la mia ultima notte al massimo potere come signore delle tenebre. Dobbiamo goderne ogni momento” sussurrò.

< Il nostro rapporto fraterno è sempre stato peccaminoso. Anche se fossimo stati dei banali contadini o mugnai, avremmo comunque intessuto una vita d’inganni e sotterfugi. Ad unirci, però, è anche il piacere della caccia, l’ottenere il nostro scopo. Il sudore, la velocità e il pericolo ci rendono vivi e umani, esattamente come la passione in questi momenti > pensò.

Da fuori del palazzo si udivano gli sbuffi di fumo di una macchina steampunk che veniva rimessa in modo.

“Dai piccola, sono convinto che tu mi possa portare dove voglio. Ti chiedo solo uno sforzo!”. La voce di Tony, per quanto bassa, fu captata dalle orecchie sensibili del vampiro.

Loki mordicchiò il collo del fratello e lo sentì mugolare nel sonno, gli accarezzò le spalle e scese fino ai suoi glutei nudi, creando dei cerchi concentrici con il movimento delle sue dita affusolate.

< Per quanto io possa desiderare il sangue di altri mortali e possa divertirmi con loro, intrattenendomi in ogni tipo di passatempi… Tu sei l’unico amante che voglio sentire gridare all’apice del piacere. Oh, mio cacciatore, tu sei l’unica preda che desidero sottomettere > pensò. Conficcò i canini aguzzi nel collo di Thor, ma non succhiò il sangue. Iniettò una sostanza che lo fece mugolare eccitato, abbandonato sulle lenzuola tiepide del suo calore.

Thor gorgogliò nel sonno, stendendosi a faccia in giù, mentre le dita sottili del fratello gli scivolavano lungo le spalle massicce.

< Sono forse impazzito a voler seguire un umano fin dentro gl’inferi? Eppure lui sembra sapere cosa fa.

Chissà se in questo momento si sta godendo le attenzioni del suo leone, prima di poter giacere tra le braccia di un semplice umano, fragile e timido > rifletté Loki, accarezzando i glutei sodi del fratello. Lasciò che le sue mani indugiassero sulla pelle liscia.

Thor strusciò il viso contro il letto, le gambe frementi e leggermente socchiuse.

< Il nostro sovrano è già caduto preda del fascino di quell’uomo. Un po’ mi dispiace non aver potuto assaggiare il suo sangue… > rifletté Loki. Posò un bacio sul collo di Thor, sfiorandolo con i canini aguzzi e candidi da vampiro.

Socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò lentamente.

< Sento l’odore del nostro sovrano. Che Stark sia riuscito addirittura a convincerlo ad uscire e seguirlo nella folle avventura che ci aspetta?

Vedremo finalmente il leone ruggire in battaglia? > si domandò. I conglomerati assunsero la forma di rose luminescenti, apparendo sempre più spesso e numerose.


	4. Cap.14 Il demone viene esiliato

Cap.14 Il demone viene esiliato

 

Loki appoggiò Thor contro la parete, detergendogli la fronte sudata con una pezzuola.

“Tutto bene?” domandò.

Il fratello annuì lentamente, aveva metà del viso ricoperta di sangue, compresi i suoi lunghi capelli si erano sporcati, ed una ferita all’altezza del fianco.

La sua respirazione era resa pesante dai gas sulfurei della caverna.

“Quello… cos’è…” biascicò, indicando con la testa lo scontro.

L’immenso demone cornuto cercava di schiacciare un’armatura di metallo, che saltava da una parte all’altra, tra i cadaveri di demoni minori squarciati.

Altri minion venivano divorati dall’immenso principe leone. Il suo ruggito furente risuonava sul continuo gocciolare della caverna, mentre le sue fauci si spalancavano, il suo corpo muscoloso balzava sui nemici atterrandoli.

“A quanto pare Stark sta usando la magia del ciondolo come fonte di energia per alimentare quell’arma” spiegò il vampiro. Guardava Thor con aria preoccupata, l’odore del sangue gli faceva girare la testa, vedeva sfocato e la ‘sete’ lo dilaniava dall’interno.

Thor si avvicinò le gambe al petto, dolorosamente, appoggiando la testa sulle ginocchia, stringendo un paletto con la mano sudata.

“Devo andare ad aiutare quell’’Uomo di Metallo’” biascicò, cercando inutilmente di rialzarsi poggiandosi contro la parete di roccia.

Loki gli posò le mani sulle spalle e negò con la testa, guardandola negli occhi.

“Lascia che ‘Iron Man’ ce la faccia da solo. Questa è una battaglia con cui dimostra di essere degno come re.

Tu hai già dimostrato il tuo valore. Senza la tua forza e la tua inarrestabile avanzata, non saremmo riusciti ad arrivare fin qui” disse.

Thor arrossì.

< Mai aveva sprecato delle parole così gentili per me > pensò. Con mano tremante gli accarezzò la testa, infilandogli le dita tra i capelli mori, mentre le urla risuonavano tutt’intorno.

“Una volta tornato umano, mi vorrai ancora? O dedicherai la tua vita a evitare simili peccati?” biascicò.

Loki gli morse a sangue il labbro, premendogli la testa sulla sua, succhiando piano il suo sangue.

“Il desiderio rimarrà intatto. Lo sai, fratello, non sono mai stato un santo” soffiò.

< Non è più in condizioni di combattere. Se si unisse nuovamente allo scontro, caparbio com’è, si farebbe ammazzare.

Non voglio perderlo. Lui è mio > pensò.

Tony riuscì a lanciare un raggio dal ciondolo, il braccio del demone si staccò e le sue urla di rabbia e dolore fecero ruggire sofferente il leone, che cercò inutilmente di appiattire le orecchie per non sentirlo.

Tony digrignò i denti, stordito dai prolungati lamenti del nemico.

< Qualcosa mi dice che quei due piccioncini non mi aiuteranno e Victor è allo stremo.

Questo ‘coso’ è una specie di laser che elimina la malvagità… inizio a credere che mia madre fosse davvero una donna in gamba, non che sotto sotto non lo sapessi già.

Devo trovare un modo per mettere fine allo scontro. Vorrei poter dire per cancellare gli errori di mio padre, ma… Per amore c’è davvero poco che non farei anche io. Una parte di me, in realtà, nel profondo, era disposta persino a diventare ‘madre’, ma…

Questa maledizione deve avere termine > pensò. Utilizzò il raggio per volare, in maniera discontinua e oscillando, fino al soffitto. Si afferrò con una stalattite.

“Voi non potete fare niente, miseri mortali. Persino la morte s’inginocchia a me, io sono ineluttabile” tuonò il demone. Le ampie corna ai lati della sua testa sembravano due gigantesche asce, la sua forma gargantuesca si dimenava.

“Io sono Ironman” rispose Tony. Si diede la spinta con i piedi sulla stalattite e saltò, puntò il laser e sparò, incanalando tutta la sua energia.

La testa della creatura finì in cenere, mentre la carcassa decapitata si trasformava in una cascata di sangue man mano che arrivava per terra.

Tony precipitò, Victor saltò al volo e lo prese, corse fuori inseguito dal fiume di sangue. Loki, nel frattempo, si era caricato il fratello in spalla, e, a fatica, volò fuori insieme a loro.

Fuori dalla caverna splendeva il sole, man mano i peli di Victor scomparivano e la sua figura si riducevano.

Tony arrossì, fissando i suoi occhi blu zaffiro brillare di riflessi color indaco. Iniziò a liberarsi dei pezzi di rottame in cui si era trasformata la sua armatura, mentre Loki riatterrava, incapace di levitare ancora, e i suoi denti da vampiro si ritiravano.

“Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene” disse Thor, aveva i denti sporchi di sangue.

“Finisce? No, inizia. Ho sempre l’intenzione di chiedere in sposa la mano dell’uomo che amo” sussurrò Victor, accarezzando delicatamente la guancia di Tony con il dorso della mano.

“Forse dovrei cantare ‘Stia con noi’ per l’occasione” ironizzò Tony. Gli altri tre lo guardarono con aria confusa. “Lasciate stare. Piuttosto, ora che il demone è sconfitto e lo abbiamo ricacciato agl’inferi, sarà meglio chiudere il passaggio; prima che riesca lui e qualche suo amico” disse Stark.

“Mi metto a lavoro immediatamente, ma voi cercate di curare mio fratello” disse Loki. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò. “… E poi, se voi fa lo stesso, voglio quel drink”. Aggiunse.


	5. Cap.15 Il matrimonio

Cap.15 Il matrimonio

 

Luthor si appoggiò contro una colonna di pietra, osservò Tony avanzare lungo l’arcata della chiesa e scosse il capo.

< Quante volte Howard avrebbe voluto fare lo stesso con me? Sono stato io ad allontanarlo, a non aver permesso che la nostra relazione non fosse altro che qualcosa di malato.

Ho voluto pagare per aver permesso che un’altra rubasse il suo cuore > pensò. I lunghi capelli scompigliati gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Tony si fermò davanti al sacerdote bardato da pesanti casacche dorate. In prima fila c’erano Thor e Loki, vestiti come due principi.

Victor entrò all’interno della navata della chiesa, mentre la melodia dell’organo iniziava a risuonare.

< Mostri e creature sono tornati umani. Mi chiedo se rimpiangeranno una triste e vuota immortalità, ora che la morte tornerà a far loro visita. La sofferenza verrà dimenticata, ma la forza no > rifletté Luthor.

Osservava i capelli mori del sovrano, i suoi intensi occhi blu, il suo portamento regale e la maschera di metallo che indossava sul volto.

La luce che entrava dalle grandi vetrate colorate gl’illuminava la corona sul capo.

< Lui di sicuro ha trovato la gioia. Desiderava queste nozze con tutto se stesso. Sarebbe stato pronto a prolungare la sua dannazione, a vendersi l’anima, solo per arrivare a questo giorno.

Tutto questo amore che trionfa, nonostante io abbia riguadagnato la mia insulsa libertà, mi da la nausea.

Alla fine dei giochi, non mi sento di aver realmente guadagnato nulla >. Sentiva un sapore acido in bocca.

Loki appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del fratello.

“Le cerimonie così lunghe mi annoiano, ma vedere Stark vestito da sposa ne vale la pena.

Non sarò più un vampiro, ma mi rendo conto che la nostra ‘futura regina’ resta un bel bocconcino”. Guardò Thor digrignare i denti di sottecchi e ridacchiò. “Lo sai che sto cercando d’ingelosirti, vero?” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

Il resto degli ospiti guardava rapito il sovrano, intento ad arrivare all’altare.

“La tua lingua biforcuta non riuscirà a rovinare un così bel giorno, fratello. Anche perché il sovrano ha detto che cambierà le nostre carte, non ci farà più risultare fratelli. Così potremo sposarci anche noi” bisbigliò Thor. La sua voce tonante risultava possente anche mentre bisbigliava.

Victor raggiunse Tony con aria commossa, il maggiordomo gli si avvicinò con un cuscinetto su cui erano poggiati due antichi anelli d’oro. Le due fedi avevano inciso il simbolo della casata.

Il salmodiare del sacerdote era basso, sibilante.

“Spero di riuscire a sentire quando devo dire sì” scherzò Tony rivolto al futuro marito.

Victor sorrise al cugino, mostrando i denti chiari attraverso la fessura che la maschera metallica aveva all’altezza della bocca.

“Al massimo ti farò un cenno. Mi è rimasto un buon udito” lo rassicurò.

Tony arrossì, vedendo che l’altro gli sfiorava la mano con la propria.

“La prima cosa, finito qui, sarà una bella luna di miele a Venezia, è tempo che tu veda qualcosa di diverso rispetto a queste vecchie facce ammuffite. Magari nel ritorno facciamo anche una capatina al Gran Premio di Montecarlo” mormorò.

“Qualsiasi cosa vorrai, ‘mio re’” giurò Victor.


End file.
